New Changes for Bright eyes
by purpletwist
Summary: After coming home from school Things will not be the same for Bright eyes


My first ever My little pony fanfic. this actually a fic for the My little pony tales series. enjoy

* * *

it was a nice friday after noon. seven little pony's could be seen sliding out of the school building along with three others. all ten of them raced to the bus.

Starlight was siting next to bright eyes, Melody was next to bon-bon. SweetHeart and Clover were sharing a magazine and Patch was throwing spit balls at the boy's Teddy, ace and lancer.

" finally the week end" Melody exclaimed, she just wanted to kick back and jam with her band the rocking beats.

" you said it Melody" Bon-bon said " my mom is teaching me how to make chocolates" she licked her lips " I'll bring some for Monday"

" if you don't eat it all" Starlight said. the girls giggled while Bon-bon pouted " oh lighten up Bon-bon i was only joking" she told turn to Bright eyes

" hey bright eyes what are you doing this weekend?" she asked

" I'm going camping with my dad" she said

" that sounds like fun" Lancer chirp from the boy's, he then received a nooggy for talking to the girls

" Lancer you better not go to soft on those girls got it" Ace said

" keep it up and they'll just walk over you like a carpet" Teddy added. Lancer pushed himself from Ace's head lock

" look all I'm saying is that Camping sounds like fun, I like to go camping one day with my parents" He said then sadden " I barely get to spend time with my parents". out of no where Starlight gave Lancer a hug

"it's ok Lancer " she said " at least the write and call you each day". The bus came up to a house, it was yellow with a gray roof, a car was parked in the drive way , Bight eyes lit with excitement when she saw the car filled with camping gear. the bus came to a screeching halt, Bright eyes got up from her seat and bid her friends goodbye, then got of the bus

" tell your dad I said hi ok " the bus driver said as he closed the door. Bright eyes opened the door to her house. inside were more camping gear

" Dad I'm home" Bright eyes called. she went over to the kitchen to place her book bags on the table. a older pony came out from the cellar door. He was green color with a brown main and tail, he had brown eyes, his symbol was a stamp. he was carrying some more supplies

" hi Bright eyes" he dumped the stuff on the table,he wiped his forehead with his hoof " how was school?"

" It was great dad" she said " Miss Hackney taught us all about how the water cycle works"

" that wonderful honey you can tell me all about it once we hit the road" he told her " why don't you go get your things and I'll put them in the car". Bright eyes nodded as she exit the kitchen and went up stairs to her room. just then the door bell ring. the older male pony went over answer it. opening up there stood a red pony with white hair , her symbol was a kite she had purple eyes

" oh Mary-Ann just in time" he said

" oh Noah stop joking around" she said. Noah let Mary-Ann in the house

" my daughter is up in her room" he said " let me introduce her". He cleared his throat " Bright eyes could you come down here I like you to meet some one"

" Noah don't you think it's to soon" Mary-Ann asked

" nah" he said. Bright eyes came down with her camping pack, she froze at the sight of Mary-Ann " Bright eyes meet my friend Mary-Ann"

" oh nice to meet you" she said

" here Bright eyes let me take that bag to the car" he said taking his daughter's bag and went out side leaving Bright eye's alone with Mary-Ann

" you going camping with your father I see" Mary-Ann broke the silence, Bright eyes nodded " oh that's must be fun"

" yeah me and dad planed it for weeks" she said

" that's smart thinking" Mary-Ann said " oh I think the three of use are going to have a wonderful time". Bright eyes got confused when the older pony said " three". Noah came back in the house

" oh I'm sorry I didn't mentioned it to you but I asked Mary-Ann to join us" he said " your ok with that kiddo?"

" uh.. yeah dad" she said " the more the merrier"

" well all I have left to do is get the hot dogs the marshmellows , chocolate bars and the gram crackers and were out of here" he said heading to the kitchen. Bright eyes did say she was fine with the sudden changes but she wasn't fine about Mary-Ann comeing along a father and daughter trip.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! . Bright eyes is in a shock of her life.

Brihgt eyes mom is not mention at all so i kinda went with the fact she died when Bright eyes was only 4. i named her father Noah

Bright eyes and all other Charaters belong to Hasbro

Mary-Ann belongs to me.

please review and comment


End file.
